Escapades of Flowers and Weeds
by BlueHairedGypsy
Summary: "I love Lily- still do, more than I can ever say. Even if I tell her everyday, she'll never know exactly how much." so, we know how they got together, but there are still questions lingering. What happens now? The unfinished sequel to "The Memories of a Tiger Lily"- discontinued, sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1: Mrs Almost Potter

Lily: Erm, James and me have been asked to uh, introduce the first chapter, for the sequel.

James: It's only because OwlEyes is lazy.

Blue: Stop being so cruel! And _stick to your scripts!_

James: Fine fine calm down *shuffling of paper* Lily, we're on page two, paragraph five right?

Lily: I honestly don't know- this script is so _long_.

James: And the words are all different- as if OwlEyes doesn't work us hard enough eh?

Lily: I know _right?_ It's like we don't even get a vacation- do we even have dental?

James: You know- I didn't see that in our contract _anywhere-_ did you?

Lily: No I-

Blue: That's enough! Stop making me look bad guys, sheesh- _I'll_ do the intro then!

James and Lily: Too late!

Lily: Enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to Memories of a Tiger Lily guys!

James: *winks* and please, feel free to leave a review- for the sake of my relationship with Lily.

Blue: *shocked* James! I _never_ beg for reviews!

James: You do now.

Blue: umm...ok...well get reading then guys!

Lily: Blue doesn't own us- the universe does! Oh and the system, but this story is about _overcoming_ the system (Moldy wort A.K.A Voldemort) so...yeaah.

* * *

"Lily, we can do this, love- the torture is almost over- just-" "James, do calm down. _I_ can handle this, but I'm not all too sure about you."

"_Me?_ You think _I_ can't handle it? _The_ James Potter? Honestly, it's like we _haven't_ been dating for a year-"

"Brace yourself James," I whispered hurriedly into his ear as we stepped over the thresh hold and were enveloped by clouds of lace and frills.

I felt James shudder next to me and pull me closer. "The _horror_- it's just like Madam Puddifoots! Blast it all- I didn't bring a dung bomb with me," he said, his lips brushing against my ear and making my skin tingle.

I laughed but stifled it quickly. Tuney had just shot me a look of pure venom- the kind of look that would send even Vernon's sister, Marge's, bull dogs running in the other direction, with their tails between their legs.

Anyway, during the ceremony, James had noticed my dampened air. The man never misses a beat.

He had attempted to cheer me up, by holding my hand and glaring around at all of Vernon's eager looking cousins, making me laugh under my breath as he pretended to be overprotective.

At least- I _thought _he was pretending.

I had laid my head on his shoulder, happy in my seat at the _very_ back of the church, with his fingers playing with my hair affectionately and his whispered voice rumbling in my ear.

James could make the sky raining above me evaporate into a distant memory- and that's why I didn't regret the modest ring on my finger.

We were in the eye of the storm now, right in the middle of the out-door reception tent, completely surrounded by buzzing relatives and swooning brides maids.

Petunia's wedding was the kind that happened to be large and expensive- and sickeningly _pink_.

Her dress, actually, happened to be rather elegant and streamlined, like Vernon's stupid car, compared to the rest of the reception area, which was simply oozing clichéd glitter and ruffles.

There was even an _ice swan_- which happened to have started melting dismally onto the dance floor. In an hour's time it would go from bird to sodden puddle. Petunia wasn't going to like that- _if_ she noticed.

And that was a gigantic _if_.

She was so enraptured by her new husband, that she didn't seem to want to spare any of her relatives a second glance- much less me.

It _had _hurt a bit when Petunia had refused to let me become a bride's maid- I had wanted to make up it up to her- to apologize through actions for the disastrous dinner date that had her and Vernon leave the restaurant as incensed piles of whipped cream.

Long story short- there had been some trouble with the fondue burner and a fire extinguisher. But I had come to a rather mature conclusion- I should be happy I was even _invited._

Alright, fine- I admit, I was being rather bitter about it all.

"Should we pretend we're having fun or make our grand escape in half an hour's time, when everyone's good and drunk?" James asked, again into my ear, his arm around my waist protectively.

I felt an amused smile cross my face before I forced my expression back to normal. Inconspicuously, I leaned over to him, talking out of the corner of my mouth. "Let's go for option two, shall we?"

James grinned that breezy, easy smile that only he possessed and took my hand in his, completely enveloping it with his rough one, his fingers slightly sandpapery from years of gripping a broom.

"Righto then- but let's do something to kill some time. Shall we dance, Mrs. Almost Potter?"

I laughed truly then, loudly, because secretly, I liked being called that.

He had been calling me 'Mrs. Almost Potter' a lot- the first few times I told him off because I was, ahem, embarrassed, but the grin on his face was so _wide_ and _contagious _after I said yes. I just had to grin back like a maniac too. So in the end, we were just standing there, in the middle of a busy train station platform, smiling like fools.

'Fools in love' he had said, waggling his eyebrows and kissing me quickly, before rushing off. He can be so mushy. As I turned away and walked off to where my parents stood waiting, I swore I heard a loud whoop from behind me.

Suddenly, I felt like a little kid again, I was so giddy- it was an odd feeling and I was convinced that James had passed it on to me like a bug.

The sky's always clear when you're as daft as James and I- even when it's hailing bludgers.

A slow, simpering song as sugary as the tea at Madam Puddifoot's had just come on- but James whirled me around the dance floor anyway, until I was in stitches from laughing so much and pretty much everyone I knew was staring.

I heard whispers and mutters from my own relatives and some from Vernon's side of up-tight snobs, who all hail from the corner of straight and narrow. I think some come from the back-street of normal and color-less too.

Do you think I cared?

The murmurs and glares from Tuney just blended in with the background noise and blurred into a carefree blob.

"Who _is_ that couple, Vernon?" I heard one of Vernon's blank faced cousin's hiss into the newly married man's ear.

Vernon looked absolutely livid and he had turned a lovely shade of mauve. It suited him more than his usual skin tone.

"Some crack-pot magician and his girlfriend- have you tried the wine yet? It's smashing." He said it so quickly, it was as if he was a tape on fast-forward. I was sure the cousin had only caught every second word.

He proceeded to bustle off, plain faced relative in tow, shooting us looks of utter disgust as he went. James was busting a gut with laughter by now and when the next song came on, he decided to slow it down.

"Crack-pot magician huh? That's actually a good insult, what do you think, Mrs. Almost Potter?" he said, looking me seriously in the eyes, acting like he was giving an interview for the Daily Prophet.

I pretended to ponder my response, humming for a few moments before giving a dramatic eye-widening, sincere expression when I found my answer.

"Oh yes, I think he's been practicing. Good show Mr. Dursley, good show!"

James chuckled, before continuing.

"And how do you feel about _marrying_ said crack-pot, Mrs. Almost Potter?"

I went through the whole process again before answering, this time wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my forehead against his.

"Don't push your luck, Potter," I murmured quietly, so only he could hear, taking in the familiar flecks of purple and green in his hazel eyes. My smile was probably a dead giveaway to my actual feelings. The ones that had never been more sure of anything.

James grinned his charming Potter man smile, the smoldering one that made old ladies blush, his eyes bright as he read my expression.

"Now _that's_ the woman I'm signing up to marry."

* * *

Willa was actually trying to pack neatly for once. First she folded five pairs of thick, fluffy socks and seven sweaters.

Then, giving up, she simply emptied a whole drawer full of long sleeves and jeans into her trunk.

She sat cross-legged on the floor in her pajamas, trying to decide between the really thick boots or the really really thick boots.

She tossed both in after a good few minutes of deliberation- concluding she could always wear the really thick boots for fancy occasions- if any should arise in Sweden. She doubted it, but still.

"I still object whole heartedly you know. Personally, I think you're off your rocker," remarked Ted dryly from where he was leaning against her doorframe, his expression strained and his eyes hard. It was his way of showing desperation- whenever he made that face, Willa would immediately stop what she was doing…and Willa didn't usually comply willingly with _anyone_.

It was just the way his mouth was stretched, like he wanted to complain and rave and say anything he could to stop her- it broke her heart of stone clean in half that he didn't _ever_ give in to the longing.

Not ever.

But this time words were tumbling from his lips before he could examine them- forcing themselves into the light, clear, disapproving and…worried.

This happened to be more effective than his silent pleas and Willa already felt her resolve of goblin steel beginning to rust and crumble.

"Well…I…have to move out sometime…anyway," Willa answered uncertainly; her face flushed, an odd occurrence, as she continued to pack, keeping her back purposely turned away from her brother.

She thought that if she didn't see his face, she could keep her determination in one piece, like she could preserve it for longer- or at least until she was walking into the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

She heard a long heavy sigh- it was wistful and more understanding than her brother actually was at that point in time. Everything inside him knew he couldn't stop her- everything except his head that is.

The sigh and his body language expressed defeat, but his eyes didn't follow through. He was at her side now, kneeling next to her and tutting at the sight of her messy trunk- reminiscent of his own luggage, just a room over.

He, Andromeda and little Dora were visiting for a few days- Dora was at that moment icing hand-made short bread with her mother and Grandma.

Willa would be there too, praising the glorious mess, but she had too much weighing her heart down- she couldn't smile for Nymphadora with such suffocating thoughts swimming around her mind.

They were practically using it like a bloody _paddling pool._

"I've been thinking Teddy-" Willa began, accidentally calling him what she used to address him by when she was five, only to be interrupted right away.

"Thinking too _much _it seems- where did my air head sister go?"

"Oh you're such a _laugh_ Ted- she went on holiday to the Bahamas, that's where. Now will you _listen?_"

Ted chuckled as he attempted to fold one of her shirts- naturally he couldn't quite get the hang of it.

"Touchy. Fine, what's on your mind?"

Willa slouched and looked at her hands, chewing her lip as she wondered how to start. She wasn't good with these sort of things- they were too _gooey _for her liking.

"You know how I used to dress up like a witch, painting my face with finger paints and waving around a stick from the yard like a mad thing when I was younger? I was playing pretend. That's what I'm doing now. I'm _pretending_ to pack to do something _exciting_- something I really think I can overcome and succeed at if I put my mind to it. I'm pretending I'm going on an adventure. But…"

"But?" Ted's voice was gentle and smooth, like undisturbed water. There was only a slight undertone of curiosity. Willa thought briefly that he must have developed such a soothing voice from singing all those lullabies to Nymphadora.

He wasn't going to push her, that much was certain. Willa struggled inwardly for a bit before continuing.

"But I don't think certain circumstances will let that happen- I can't just run away. I'm not six anymore, sadly."

"You're talking about The Order of the Phoenix aren't you?" Ted murmured quietly, giving up on folding the shirt and stuffing it back into her trunk.

"Of course. But I'm _still _going to enter the Swedish Short-Snout race- I just don't know when."

Ted's eyes were thoroughly defeated now. "_Fine_- but come back in one piece alright? I don't fancy having half a sister."

* * *

Mr. Evans was having a perfectly normal morning. He pottered around the garden for a bit, watering his petunias and lilies, checking on his sunflowers and trimming his hedges- but leaving some of it unruly.

He didn't like perfection- he found flaws to be more enticing. _Besides_, he thought as he lowered his hedge clippers, _plants aren't meant to be cut back anyway. _

He immediately thought of his daughter, Lily, at that. He hadn't cut her back, he'd let her bloom and grow and become something truly breath-taking, what with her magic and life unfolding before her.

Yes, he'd let her go to Hogwarts, let her become a person she could be proud to be.

As he fiddled with the lawn mower, which was throwing a wobbly and refusing to cut anything shorter- except for his nerves, he thought of his eldest daughter's wedding.

He had pulled up his socks that day and dealt with it. It wasn't his sort of scene, but he smiled for Tuney and walked her down the sugary pink aisle, like a good father.

Lily had danced with her boyfriend that day- they looked wild- like a pair of comets whizzing through the sky, swept up in the moment- and Mr. Evans had been disapproving. But he kept his silence.

He had stamped on his complaints as soon as he had seen his daughter smile- smile like she had never smiled at home, or with her sister.

Wrapped up in the arms of _that boy_- with the messy hair and foreign hazel eyes, the one with the deceiving grin and broad shoulders- his daughter had smiled with her eyes. Her face lit up like the sun instead of a light bulb and sparks flew off the two of them like a fireworks display.

It looked dizzyingly intense and the connection was undeniable. It reminded Mr. Evans of him and his wife- whom he couldn't imagine life without; now that he was becoming older, heading well into his golden years.

And so, after lamenting all that, the old man wiped his oily hands on his trousers, headed inside and entered his kitchen, thinking of a piece of carrot cake and tea, wondering if Mrs. Evans was still out shopping with Lily, going through the motions.

Suddenly, he stopped mid-way in the action of filling the kettle, gaping like a fish, as a streak of silver flashed into the center of his kitchen, forming itself into the shape of a regal looking stag.

There was a loud, ear-shattering clang as Mr. Evans dropped the kettle and gave a silent scream, like his wife after spotting a spider.

"Hello Mr. Evans, I'm sorry for the whole patronus message thing- it must be shocking. I hope I haven't given you _too_ much of a fright. I was just fiddling about with it and when I managed it I thought- hey, sure, why not? Might as well show off a bit!"

Mr. Evans swung around wildly, looking for the source of the voice, thinking that his old mind was playing cruel tricks on him.

"A-anyway," the voice continued, "I'm sending this ahead of me, I want to have a word with you concerning your daughter- Lily. It's important- I'm hoping like _mad_ she's not home."

"She isn't," Mr. Evans answered instinctively, clutching the counter and taking deep calming breaths. He realized that the voice was coming from the mirage like creature in the middle of his kitchen.

"Well, that's all I think. I'll be over in about- say, six seconds? Wait, make that ten."

The stag dissolved into the air like a wisp of smoke and the voice died away, leaving an echoing silence behind it. Then, as soon as Mr. Evans's heart-rate had returned to normal, there was a loud crack and a tall, gangly male had appeared before him.

"I _hate_ apparition- I'd much sooner fly," the youth remarked, straightening up and giving Mr. Evans a familiar untrustworthy smile.

It was his daughter's boyfriend.

"Sorry for intruding Mr. Evans, but I did send word first," he continued, somewhat uncertainly.

The stunned old man just gaped at him.

* * *

What a way to impress the in-laws James! Anyway, I'm happy I finally got the first chapter out and I'm eagerly anticipating getting time to write the next one. It feels so good to get a nice, clean slate!

Thanks guys, until chapter two yeah?


	2. Chapter 2: My everything

Lily: Welcome to chapter two of our lovely legacy, fanfiction-ers, fangirls, fan _boys_ and all those other weirdos we utterly adore to bits!

James: Yes- welcome all romance lovers! In this chapter I almost die!

Lily: *rolls eyes* don't be an idiot James! Don't worry girls- he doesn't die- but someone does!

James: SPOILER ALERT!

Blue: DON'T LISTEN TO 'EM LADIES! THEY'RE LYING!

James: Me? Lie? PREPOSTEROUS!

Lily: That spoiler alert was a little late- wasn't it James?

James: *chuckles good naturedly* yes, yes it was Lily ahahahah...ha...

Lily: ...I feel like an annoying News reporter...don't you James?

James: yes, yes I do Lily- now smile for the cameras!

Lily: There are no cameras!

James: There aren't? Well- I can't work under these conditions- someone call my manager!

Blue: You don't have a manager! (Thinking: please don't sue O_O!)

Lily: Don't worry James! :D I'll lend you my lawyer!

Blue: Putting the impending lawsuit aside- on with the chapter ladies and gents!

Lily: Actually we _do_ have a manager- she manages our lives and our personalities- a round of applause for J.K Rowling everybody!

* * *

_I gave the man a bleeding heart attack!_

James thought wildly under the astonished gaze of Mr. Evans.

_I'm such a blithering idiot! Lily would never marry me if I made her father snuff it- and on their kitchen floor too- Mrs. Evans must spend ages cleaning it- I won't help by murdering someone while standing on it- Merlin's pants- _

"You-you're that Potter boy- James- right?"

James almost jumped a foot into the air. His nerves had been speeding along faster than a snitch before Mr. Evans had spoken.

He hadn't calmed down long enough to realize that, yes; Mr. Evans _wasn't _suffering from a heart attack.

"Oh thank _Merlin_," James breathed, his voice scratchy with relief as he steadied himself against the kitchen counter.

Mr. Evans chuckled, the hesitant laugh quivered and was higher than normal, but it wasn't short on warmth. James shot the old man another grin, this time toning down on the charm and going for something more natural. This _real_ smile displayed his anxiety in all its awkward glory.

It also happened to be the first of its kind to _ever _grace the face of James Potter.

Mr. Evans, however, his heart still beating, slowly but surely, bent down with a sound like air coming out of a balloon to retrieve his kettle. James, seeing the water on the floor, grabbed a tea towel and graciously mopped it up, all the while giving himself the pep talk of the century.

He didn't need this much encouragement to actually _propose_ to Lily- but it seemed that Mr. Evans was somehow more daunting. He hadn't forgotten about the flarearm (or was it firearm?) and riffle debate he'd had with himself before he had actually _met _Lily's father.

Even though he'd never seen one floating about the house, like an invisible threat, he found the umbrella stand to be rather shifty- it seemed the perfect place…just the right length…to hide one.

After a few minutes of complete silence, the thick kind stuffed with unasked questions, Mr. Evans had fixed James a chipped mug of strong tea and one for himself.

"Would you fancy some carrot cake? I've been looking forward to a slice all morning," Mr. Evans commented, sliding the mug across the counter to where James had taken a seat.

"Oh, no, this'll do, thanks," James answered, finally finding his voice. He didn't think he could eat, even if he was starving and his stomach was practically sprinkling salt onto _itself._

Mr. Evans nodded and didn't push the matter. After finishing his cake and taking a long gulp of tea, he gestured to the living room.

James, who had barely taken a sip from his mug, quickly downed what he could and followed Lily's father through to the next room. By now, he had some idea of how to approach the subject of possibly, _maybe_, getting permission from Mr. Evans to marry his daughter.

Still, he couldn't help but eye the umbrella stand suspiciously on his way in- just to double check. Mr. Evans began struggling with an old heater standing in the corner of the room. It was croaky and uncooperative.

"Don't mind if I give it a go- Mr. Evans?" James asked, taking a look and already fingering his wand.

"Ahhh, go ahead. Who could it possibly hurt?" Mr. Evans decided, straightening up with some muffled cricks from his bones. James leaned over and quickly stabbed at the old heater, muttering a quick sure fire spell as Mr. Evans ambled over to a plump armchair, which sank to accommodate his weight.

Once the room was good and warm, James took a seat- stood uncertainly, twiddling his thumbs, then, steeling his resolve, sat again.

Mr. Evans eyed him apprehensively, his quiet interest mirrored in James's own face.

"So-"

"Please let me marry your daughter," James said in a rush, before mentally kicking himself up the backside.

_Idiot! What happened to your 'big impressive speech'? Did it go to pot or something?_ James's mind hissed at him.

Mr. Evans was back to his agape, frozen expression now and James could almost see the gears turning in the old man's head. He braced himself for the bang of the 'flarearm' and the 'no' that was sure to follow.

"Marry… Lily?"

"Yes," James answered, his resolve flaring into life in the pit of his stomach, surging through him and turning his anxiety into conviction.

"You let yourself in here,_ bold_ as brass and ask me _straight out_ to marry my daughter when she's only eighteen years of age, after only _one year_ of dating?" Mr. Evans voice was quiet and composed- but his eyes were searching- flashing warnings in James's direction.

They were eerily like his daughter's. The very air in the room fizzed and tensed, like the whole world was holding its breath, waiting for James to _dare_ to answer him.

James stared at his clasped hands for a few seconds, his eyebrows furrowed.

...

He looked up at Mr. Evans and spoke.

* * *

The Potter boy nodded and waved from where he stood out in the garden, preparing to- what was it, apparate? Anyway, his wave was overflowing with confidence and a new found charm that he hadn't been able to display in the living room.

Lily's father gave a curt nod, but he felt the corners of his eyes wrinkle as he smiled at his daughter's fiancée.

Then, with a glance at the lilies, his eyes softening like melted butter, James Potter was gone, a crack renting the content evening air.

Mr. Evans leaned heavily against the door frame, his arms folded, recounting in his head what that boy had said to him.

"_Mr. Evans- I won't find anyone else like her. __I've known this ever since I was fifthteen. And I'm lucky- _so lucky_ to have found the _one person_ in this insane world that I can truly call my everything._

_Because…some people… they just never do."_

How could this old man, this old father, say no to that? This didn't even compare to how Vernon had asked to marry Petunia- that had felt more like a business agreement. He had been geniunely surprised that there hadn't been a contractinvolved.

Although Mr. Evans could see that Vernon loved Tuney very much…the man didn't have the guts to speak it out loud- to confirm his feelings to Mr. Evans properly.

No, James had cemented his answer for him with the first few words that had tumbled from the boy's lips.

They weren't uniform and correct like Vernon's had been. They hadn't been an explosion of emotion. Neither did they contain sonnets and declarations of love that could shake the foundations of Mr. Evans's house.

But they held the most important sentiments of all- care for his daughter.

Later that evening, when the stars had started to fade into the sky, little white beads behind a cloak of peach and gold, Mr. Evans was quietly, pleasantly, surprised at the engagement ring on Lily's finger.

He actually quite liked this Potter boy.

* * *

After having a quiet, calm shopping trip with my mother, I had an equally peaceful dinner with both of my parents.

It made me feel younger- like the days I would come home from Hogwarts, my pockets filled with frog spawn and my wand buzzing with a spell I desperately wanted to show them.

My face was fresh and my smiles were inspired. Back when my summers smelt of freshly mown grass and melted ice lollies.

So I sat there, at the familiar dining room table, letting them fuss over me, picking at my spinach and frowning like I did when I was nine, making sure my food didn't touch and letting their voices wash over me.

My dad's deep, gravelly one, my mother's fragrant chirp. Somehow, deep inside, I had a feeling of urgency- a longing to be near them for even just a little bit.

I don't know why.

A few times, I caught my father's eyes lingering on my hand and it took me a few moments to connect the dots. The glare of the lightbulb made the thin band of gold on my ring finger glint and, suddenly, it felt like it was sizzling against my skin, under my father's acute gaze.

I felt my cheeks flame the color of my hair and I knew I couldn't be any less obvious.

"Something wrong, dad? The rice pudding not…pudding-y enough…?"

Why did I have to go muck that up? Now it's not only obvious that I'm hiding something, it's _blatantly_ obvious!

He turned back to his bowl of pudding, my mother watching curiously.

"Nothing Lily flower and don't worry yourself. My pudding is definitely pudding-y enough."

He chuckled that warm, scratchy laugh of his and I could swear I saw a smile flit across his face. The conversation then moved on to what we did today, a mundane subject, but I welcomed the normality.

"Oh nothing special, we bought some shoes and hand lotion- we did happen to come across a new rake for you though, dear. I'm afraid it's still in the car though," my mother summarized quickly.

She was the kind of woman who was happiest with small things, like the sound of rain or a new picture frame. She never seemed to ask for much. Just the odd pair of sensible shoes here and there.

"And what did you do today, dad?" I asked absentmindedly, polishing off the last of my pudding.

There it is again. That swift smile, making a short appearance, before melting away to be replaced by his normal, unruffled expression.

"I had a very interesting guest today. He made quite the impression. He's a good young man- I hope to see more of him."

I tried not to puzzle over it too much- but somehow, at the back of my mind, an inkling was forming…

It was nice to hear, finally, my father's opinion on James.

It truly was.

* * *

It had been three days since James had asked for permission to marry Lily and he hadn't had the chance to tell her the good news yet- but in the mean time, he decided he'd get a job.

He couldn't very well leech from his father forever could he?

Warble Diggle was a very short man, with scruffy gray streaked hair and droopy eyes like a basset hound's. His mouth looked as though it had once smiled many times and the creases framing his eyes proved it. He wore vivid, loud colors and had a wilted daisy in his faded coat's button hole.

James sat in front of this peculiar old man, emanating an air of confidence that he didn't feel.

The Auror office intimidated James at first, with cubicles plastered with pictures of wanted wizards and reports of Death Eater sightings- like creepy wrapping paper. The Aurors themselves seemed a nasty lot- each and every one of them looked tough as nails and just as sharp.

He was relieved that Mr. Diggle's office seemed tamer than its surroundings. It had pictures of friends and family- most depicting him and a slightly younger looking man, with a purple top hat. There was also a busted up old broom in the corner, which immediately endeared the droopy eyed interviewer to James.

Although, his palms were still sticky with sweat.

Despite this, he never once broke eye contact with Mr. Diggle's watery eyes, hidden behind thick glasses, as he scrutinized him, seizing him up. James was relieved when he turned back to his thick file, which he could only hope _didn't _contain an account of all his precious pranks.

"Says here that you received _quite _a few detentions Mr. Potter," Mr. Diggle started in a wispy, far away croak of a voice.

James swore like a sailor in the recesses of his mind, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from uttering the words aloud.

_How do old people do that? Read young peoples minds like the words are written across our foreheads? ...I wonder if I'll be able to peer into people's head's when I'm ancient? _James thought to himself before answering- making the mistake of not monitoring his traitorous lips.

"Yeah well- everyone gets caught once in a while right?"

_Bloody hell!_

"I mean- well I do regret- I- can we just pretend that I _didn't _just book myself a seat on the unemployment express?" James asked the last part hopefully, still flinching at his first response.

He definitely wasn't any good at interviews. To his surprise, the airy-fairy little old man before him gave a frail chuckle and, when he looked at James next, his eyes twinkled fondly.

"Let me bend your ear for a bit, sonny- almost _every_ Auror we've _ever _hired, have caused at least a little trouble at school- shows us they're rebels, shows us they can handle the pressure. But here's hoping you're not a wild cannon- otherwise there's nothing I can do to help you."

James relaxed visibly- thinking to use his Failure Express Ticket money on Honeyduke sweets instead. All hope was not lost!

"You've got good marks, got some potential you have. I'll hand your application to the Head of department and we'll send you an owl to tell you when you enter the training stages. If you can't stomach the exams and trials, well then, sonny, you're going to have to apply for a desk job, because we don't take on weepy Aurors."

"Wait- owl me to tell me when to start? Not to inform me whether I get the position or not?" James asked in confusion and awe. His expectations had been well exceeded by his interviewer's words.

Mr. Diggle grinned, the sparkle returning to his eyes as he put down his folder and crossed his arms.

"Of course. There's no doubt. Welcome to the force, Mr. Potter."

James almost did a goofy victory dance then and there, but he suppressed the urge and, instead, shook Mr. Diggle's hand so vigorously, that his glasses slipped down his nose.

After that, he flew down the hallways of the ministry, frantically searching for Remus- who had also been to an interview.

He found him at the International Magical Cooperation office, backing out of a tiny cubicle, his skin devoid of all color and his eyes showing only rainclouds and thunder.

"Moony- Oi Moony- something _brilliant_ just happened-what's wrong?" James asked, finally getting a good look of Remus's face, having dragged him into the elevator a second after finding him.

"Oh. I didn't get the job. It's alright- I'll apply for a different one," he answered, looking down at his shoes and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Blimey- why not? What happened? You didn't try to flirt with your interviewer like Sirius did… err- _did_ you?"

Remus scowled at him. "Of course not! I don't think it's anything _I _did."

"Then what happened? You've always been the better student- any department would be raving mad not to want you!"

It took a long time for Remus to reply to this one and James stood next to him in a puzzled silence.

The elevator had reached the auditorium before he finally spoke.

"My Lycanthropy- the interviewer fainted when I told her I was a werewolf. So obviously, I couldn't finish talking to her as she was very much unconscious. I could only assume that I hadn't made a very good impression."

Remus shrugged, as if he didn't care, as if it was simply a bump in the road- as if his interviewer passing out at the mere mention of his condition didn't bother him a _one tiny bit_.

But his eyes were stricken, his shoulders hunched and his fists were clenched so tightly, that James was sure his nails were digging into his own soft palms.

"Well…" James began, an unexplained anger rising up within him, roaring disapproval like an enraged lion, setting his common sense ablaze at the unfairness of it all. "That…was very rude of her."

His voice shook and he had half a mind to storm up to that department and give them a piece of his mind.

Remus put a heavy hand on James's shoulder and shook his head, ever so slightly.

"I'll be fine, James. Let it go."

_I'll find something to keep me alive, I'll get through it, don't you fuss- _was his real message.

James's shoulders sagged, his body instantly snapping out of battle mode and he dropped his unprecedented anger- it was so strong, that if it had been a weight, it would have torn a hole right through the bottom of the elevator.

And so, they left the ministry together, heading straight for the Leaky Cauldron- James intended to push his elation to the back of his mind, so he could share in his friend's disappointment.

It was an unspoken Marauder rule.

James had just come up with it.

* * *

And that, my good fanfiction readers, was chapter two!

Look out for chapter three, my lover-lies!

Ciao! Sayonara! Avedazane and good night (or morning)!


	3. Chapter 3: Aye, a wee babe

OK people we're on to chapter three now! Woo hoo for us! *confetti rains down* this chapter is extra long and it's filled with-

James: DRAMA!

Lily: SUSPENSE!

James: LAUGHTER!

Lily: ACTION!

James: And UNFULLFILLED LOVE! (That means you Snape! She's MINE! So back off!)

Lily: _James!_

James: What? What'd I do? Can't a fella be protective of his girl?

Blue: *coughs* errm, you just kinda interrupted me guys-

Lily: Talk to the tail of the broom James, because both the wand and hand are on holiday!

Blue: uhh while James does some relationship damage control, please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Diagon Alley was dark.

The shops looked twisted and tired with their windows boarded up. Neglect seeped from underneath their doors, squeezing through the cracks and tugging on my sleeve, drawing my eyes to their sorrow.

The spring time sunshine looked washed out and dull here, where it could only sprinkle its light onto abandonment and fear.

Alice clutched her purse tightly in her small hands next to me, trying not to let the desolation bother her.

Willa kept her head held high, but the air of someone crumbling from the inside couldn't be hidden. There were bags under her once gutsy brown eyes and her mouth was set in a frown that she kept hidden from me, making it pull painfully into a fake smile whenever she caught my eye. She wanted to keep this day special after all.

The implications of this war was grating on them. I remembered the frivolous hours, months and years I spent, huddled behind the shield charm otherwise known as Hogwarts. We kept ourselves ignorant, cocooned in petty school dramas and exams and love.

We read the paper as if it were one big awful horror novel, meant to scare first years into sleepless nights.

None of us saw the bigger picture, the stories of terror hidden in the teachers lined faces and the seventh year Slytherins corrupted grins. I liked to believe that most of those Slytherins were mere children sucked into a game of cops and robbers- where everyone wants to play a robber and never get caught.

I had often mused about our illusion of safety- but James was always there to distract me, whether he was irritating me or consoling me or making my mind go blank.

"Got the dress, Lily?" Alice asked, breaking the bizarre silence.

I had never known Diagon Alley, of all places, to be quiet. I could actually hear the whispers of people passing; catch their harried breath and the sound of their feet on the cobblestones.

"Yeah," I answered, using a voice that I thought a bride-to-be would use and shaking the paper bag I was holding in Alice's direction.

"She was alright with it then? Your mum?" Willa asked, taking a half-hearted stab at conversation.

"She actually insisted I buy myself my own wedding dress, but she seemed rather tearful all the same- touched I mean. It's lovely just the way it is, but she said I could alter it if I needed to. It feels wrong- changing something already so perfect."

"Well, you're not going to rip off the sleeves or tear it into shreds are you? You're just adjusting the waist," Alice remarked, with one of her wide, bright smiles, patting me fondly on the arm.

It certainly made the gloomy street light up slightly, like the expression was a string of fairy lights in a storm.

It melted what frost had managed to snake its way under my skin. I was suddenly very _very_ glad that I'd dragged them along.

We spotted Madam Malkin's and hurried over, all conversation ceasing for the time being. The store itself was still cluttered and reassuringly unchanged, just the way it had been, almost eight years ago, when I came to get my uniform for the first time.

Madam Malkin was all too pleased to see some customers and was by my side in a blink of an eye.

"My, my have you all grown!" she clucked, eyeing us up and down.

Pleasantries were exchanged with hesitant friendliness (that is, except for Alice, who's always friendly) and the topic soon moved on to what I had actually come in for.

"A _wedding dress!_ Let me guess- James Potter, the little blighter that would _never _stand still when I was pinning his robes!"

I faltered, taken aback at her accuracy and Willa and Alice finally had cause to actually laugh.

"Is it _that_ obvious who I'm-"

"Oh, everyone knew that you two would tie the knot, even if you didn't Lily," Willa informed, a spark jumping around the ashes in her eyes.

I could only smile and play the bashful bride as Madam Malkin whipped the paper bag out of my hands.

Her hands handled the silky fabric with the kind of gentleness one uses with a skittish knarl. She put the dress onto a manikin for all of us to scrutinize.

The skirt seemed to float, from where it hovered just above the ground. The creamy ribbon and touch of peach reminded me of a tame sunset.

I let my fingers graze the heart shaped cut of the torso, which had the merest breath of lace. I trailed my palm over the long, sheer sleeves that wouldn't squeeze me or cut off my circulation. I watched the minuscule, rosy pink glitter encased in the skirt shimmer- it reminded me of sunlight dancing on the surface of the Black lake back at Hogwarts.

We all just stood there, our breath trapped in our throats. The silence was different from the one pressing against the outside of the store- it was sweet and warm, social instead of avasive .

Both Alice and Willa linked their arms with me and the big smiles they wore were enough- they didn't have to voice anything.

"See? I told you didn't I?" I whispered, so only they could hear me, suddenly smug with my own prediction.

Madam Malkin was the one to ease us out of our dazed happiness.

"Now, if you will, _Mrs. Potter_, please stand over on that stool, so I can measure your waist."

* * *

"Mate, you have _no idea_ what you're getting yourself into- _you're chucking the best years of your life into the dung heap. _Prongs, I'm begging you- who will I woo girls with? Who will I drink firewhisky with? Who will come for joy rides on my motorcycle with me-"

"And _what _exactly am I?" Remus interrupted, an irritated twitch going in his cheek as he sent a confused glare Sirius's way.

"A boring, responsible old man," Sirius prompted dismissively, "Someone who has a bad back and drinks gallons of tea each day- and I'm too _young_ to sit at home, scratching at a beer belly, Moony!"

"Ouch- that cut me, Black, that cut me to the bone," Remus countered "But I won't deny that I _do_ drink an unhealthy amount of tea..."

"It's not unhealthy- it's inhuman," James chuckled, finally getting a word in.

"At least _I_ recognize my flaws, James," Remus remarked pointedly in Sirius's direction.

Sirius simply _hmmphed_ and hunched over in his seat. James just shook his head, a grin playing on his lips- it had been there ever since the day Lily said yes.

He had apparated over to visit Sirius in his cramped apartment, which smelled oddly of motorcycle fuel and burnt toast. He simply walked in without warning and headed for the kitchen, where he found Remus, chocolate and tea close at hand, having a heated discussion with Sirius about breakfast food and how _not_ to prepare it.

The corner of the kitchen still looked oddly blackened and the sink had been steaming slightly…but James wisely decided not to comment.

The toaster had stopped belching smoke by now anyway.

The discussion had then rapidly turned to James's impending 'doom', as Sirius liked to call it- and a fresh argument had begun. Sirius had become a teensy bit hysterical.

James took a swig of lukewarm tea and decided to stop fanning the flames.

"Padfoot, mate, you've been on at me for- how long? Ever since I proposed? I _want_ to marry Lily-"

Sirius gasped like James had uttered a revolting swear word. "We do _not_ use that kind of language under my roof, Prongs!"

He gestured wildly as he said this and ended up knocking over his butterbeer. Swearing loudly, he grabbed a tea towel and began dabbing at the sticky honey colored liquid.

Remus grinned dryly. "Sirius, you can't use those kinds of words around James's child- mind you, Lily wouldn't appreciate it at all either."

The result was instantaneous- James spat out his tea and Sirius toppled off his seat, spilling the remainder of his butterbeer.

"_Child?_" they spluttered. Now _Remus_ was the one using filthy language.

"What? What'd I say? It's only normal isn't it… _isn't_ it?" Remus asked, biting back his laughter and struggling to keep a straight face.

James's mind had an involuntary brain freeze and all he could do was gape. Sirius however, recovered quickly and settled back into his seat.

"Well, as long as I get a godson I can corrupt- I mean _teach_ the ways of the Marauders to, then I'm fine with it…barely…" he said all this in a very matter-of-fact way.

James just stared at the two of them, like they had sprouted an extra head each.

"_Child? _Like, as in_, a baby?_" He stammered.

His voice was filled with awe and an almost comical confusion.

"_Aye_, a wee babe, Prongsie," Sirius nodded, putting on a ridiculous Scottish accent. When James continued to stare with uncomprehending eyes, Sirius changed tactics.

"Prongs mate- do we _really_ have to have the 'birds and the bees' talk with you? At _your_ age?"

"Please, don't make us suffer through that-" Remus began, only to be cut short by a grinning Sirius.

"_Alright_ James, I'll summarize- when a man and a woman love each other very, _very _much, they decide to- _ow!_ Moony!"

"You had that coming."

* * *

"Good luck out there, dears. Take care now," Madam Malkin said as she ushered us out of her store.

We thanked her and went on our way, chatting lazily, even though we weren't at all invested in the conversation. Diagon alley seemed to have become completely devoid of all life in the space of thirty minutes- there wasn't even the occasional couple scuttling by, pale faced and harried anymore.

Shop keepers were slamming their doors closed, flicking over their open signs curtly and letting their shutters drop, as if readying themselves for a violent storm.

"What's going on?" Willa muttered out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes flickering back and forth between the shops.

I hugged my wedding dress to my chest, hearing the paper bag crackle under my death embrace. Then I heard it- a startled scream- followed by loud cracks and smoke.

Blood freezing laughter rang through the eerie silence- amusement laced between every hysterical cackle. Others were joining in now- but their barbed-wire chuckles couldn't compare to the madness that had previously found its way to our eardrums.

We stopped, our heads whipping around, searching for the source of the terror. Knockturn Alley was suddenly lit with a blinding shower of sparks and someone was screaming again.

Then came the sound of terrified, unbalanced feet on the cobblestones. A wild group of people burst into Diagon alley, their eyes hysterical as they pounded past us in a ceaseless wave of pushing and shoving.

"Willa? Alice?" I cried, as I was tossed around like a rag doll by sharp shoulders.

The next thing I knew, there were jets of light ricocheting off storefronts and shattering windows. Barrels at the apothecary exploded and showered the crowd with eel eyes and dragon spleens.

The stragglers that had been left behind were begging with their pursuers- swearing on their pure blood and hatred of muggles with shaky shouts.

Then I saw them- black cloaked figures, hiding their faces behind skull masks and brandishing their wands like swords. There was only one death eater that didn't seem to want the confidence of a mask.

Her eyes were heavy-lidded; her hair was a wild mane of dark curls and her smile was the stuff of nightmares.

I was on my feet now, my wand in my hand as I advanced.

"Portego!" I screamed, blocking a particularly nasty looking curse that was meant for one frail old man's chest.

He toppled over backwards, his mouth open in a soundless scream. The curse rebounded into the black-cloaked crowd and hit an anonymous death eater, making the woman chortle even louder.

"Well, well, well- _look _what we have here- a ghastly mud-blood with an attitude!"

I bristled, but ignored her and instead helped the man to his feet.

"Come on now," I said coaxingly, "You don't seem to be having a good day at all. Maybe it's the humid weather? It's terribly uncomfortable." I managed to get a smile onto the man's face. It was shaky and small, but it still counted in my book.

"Louie!" called a hysterical looking old woman wearing a green dress, with a younger man at her side.

Immediately, the death eaters began firing spells at them- one caught the young man in the shoulder, another the woman managed to dodge with a swirl of her skirts.

"Oi!" I screamed, whipping around, my blood practically boiling in my veins.

As my temper flared, it became harder to think reasonably- I wouldn't have been surprised if my hair was on fire, because of how enraged I felt.

"How _dare_ you," I managed to get out- this was the eptimome of disgusting- attacking innocent, even elderly, bystanders. But only one death eater's attention was on me and her eyes twinkled with twisted merriment.

She turned to the crowd and muttered to someone. The order rippled through the hungry pack. They charged past me, hissing hideous insults and disappeared around the corner, their voices calling out boisterously and their wands baying for blood.

The old man, woman and their injured son had managed to flee just in time- but by the sounds of more screams, they were still in hot water.

I felt my eyes widen, my wand digging into my skin because of how tightly I was gripping it.

Just as I turned to rush off, to help, the female death eater sent a spell whizzing over my shoulder.

I dived forward instinctively to miss it, hitting the cobble-stones so hard that I took the skin off my palms and crushed my lungs.

"Where do you think you're off to, mud-blood?" she crooned, moving forwards. The brutal relish in her voice made my skin crawl.

"Lily! _Lily!_"

That was Alice- she sounded distraught and confused, worried tears evident in her voice.

The woman licked her lips slowly, taking a step closer. "One of your friends? A blood-traitor by the sounds of it- don't worry, my colleagues will take care of her- that's why they all went charging off like that. We need some fun too, you know."

Another spell from the death eater forced me to roll onto my side. I aimed my wand in the process, sending a burst of crimson straight at her. It narrowly missed her face- instead it singed her hair and left it sizzling in its wake.

She screeched like a banshee, clawing at her head and before I could jump to my feet she had me bound by thin ropes from the tip of her wand.

"Revolting pest!" she hissed, spraying my face with spit and yanking me up onto my restrained legs, her nose inches from mine.

I could smell her sweat and see the cruel way her lips parted, forming a malicious snarl. "What to do with you? Maybe I should feed you to one of the werewolves- I dare say they would welcome such soft meat," the woman pondered aloud, her voice a dangerous purr, but I knew she wouldn't toss me away to be tortured by someone else.

This woman seemed to have a disturbing pride in her work after all.

I flipped my wand in my fingers and sent a thought blazing down through my arm- _diffindo!_

The ropes severed in one long swipe, like they had been slashed with a knife and the woman lost her grip on me.

"Tell them thanks for the dinner invitation- but no thanks. I'm engaged- I don't need to date anymore!" I cried breathlessly, sounding powerful and cheeky, which was the exact_ opposite_ of what I felt as I sent a stunning spell squarely into the small of her back.

She stiffened immediately, a screech of frustration dying in her throat as she thumped to the ground, her face contorted with an almost rabid rage.

I didn't waste any time.

I jumped over her like a true athlete and ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from collapsing against a wall.

I hadn't been scared before- my fury had managed to blot everything else out, like a muffliato charm, it had made all my other emotions seem distant and unimportant.

But now that the resentment was beginning to drain out of me, I was terrified out of my mind.

It was only when I was back on the main street, searching frantically for Alice and Willa, praying with everything I had that they weren't injured, that I noticed.

My mother's wedding dress was gone.

* * *

Severus Snape cringed whenever he moved his arm. The mark that had been branded into his skin was tender and dark, a constant reminder of Voldemort.

It disgusted him, that he now carried a piece of the Dark Lord wherever he went- but his allegiance was decided and however much he loathed the prickly pain in his very bones- it was this or death. And _that_ was sugar coating it.

He watched Bellatrix with bored eyes, as she shot unforgivables at muggle born wizards and witches, forcing them to scatter in all directions.

He didn't like coming on these little 'adventures', but it was awful for a death eater's image to refuse to, ahem, 'socialize'.

He stayed well to the back of the group, occasionally shooting a hex or two at the slow ones that didn't dodge in time. It was like singing ants with a magnifying glass, cruel and unnecessary.

Their latest group of victims had been given a bit too much leash and, savoring the challenge, his acquaintances seemed eager to make chase. But before they could do anything more than step forward enthusiastically, a commotion stopped them in their tracks.

"Portego!"

The scream exploded from the front of the group and traveled all the way to the back, firey and vehement.

Its familiarity had Severus's heart screaming with horror and longing and anxiety.

_Lily_.

_His_ Lily.

That was Severus's last thought before he was thrown back into the side of a shop- hit heavily in the chest by a curse that only Bellatrix could concoct. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, his breath rung out of his throat like a wet rag.

When he came to, the world was a spinning haze of color.

Lights popped in front of his eyes as he struggled to his feet, swaying drunkenly and groping around his smudged surroundings for a hand hold.

His mind could only register a few things at a time in its disoriented state.

The first thing he noticed was that he was alone.

So, thinking the coast was clear he stepped forward shakily only to have his foot connect with something oddly soft and firm at the same time.

He immediately jumped back like he'd just touched an electric fence. Looking down frenziedly, Severus's dark tunnel like eyes locked with Bellatrix's glassy ones- which were rolling around in their sockets, silently demanding assistance.

Severus pretended to ponder her request, before deciding that fixing her was something he just didn't feel like doing right then.

He stepped carelessly over her stunned form and reassured himself that he _would_ come back to revive her... after he'd had a good burning shot of firewhisky.

As he walked, he kept a vigilant eye out and wondered how long he'd been passed out for- he deduced by the shouts and flashes of light in the distance, that he hadn't been out of action for too long.

It was then that he spotted it, the briefest sparkle of peach amongst the rough, unforgiving cobblestones. He back-tracked and found a paper bag at his feet, spilling out heavenly cream colored fabric.

He knelt down curiously, letting the tips of his fingers brush against it, like he was stroking a cat. It was silky, smooth and cold to the touch- it reminded him oddly of ice cream and Lily's long scarlet hair.

He righted the bag cautiously and peered inside. It was a dress- a _wedding _dress.

The pure coloring, the peaches and subtle pinks reminded him so strongly of Lily that he found tears forming in his eyes, transforming the world back to that messy jumble of a place he had awoken to.

Who else could it possibly belong to?

With a lump in his throat the size of a quaffle, he wrenched it shut, crumpling the brown paper violently in a white fisted grip. He suddenly didn't want to look at it anymore.

He hated its existence- loathed the fact that it had found its way into his life. But the bitter emotions soon turned to ashes and were blown away by an imaginary breeze, leaving him empty- just like before.

He knew one thing.

He would get it back to her- even if it meant that she would wear it to marry James Potter.

It would hurt him worse than the mark on his forearm- but still.

He was doing it for _her._

* * *

Aaaaaand that's it for chapter 3!

Make pasta not war!

Hug a stranger!

Try and acquire the TV remote via a summoning charm!

Love the world!

And forever stay totally awesome :D!

With those parting words of wisdom- until next time Harry Potter lovers!


	4. Chapter 4: Giddy giggles

Ello ello ello! Sorry for my absence- you won't believe what's been going down in the world of Owl Eyes these last few weeks- it's been bloody _nuts-_

James: Yeah- no one cares, they're here for _us. _

Blue: _Excuse me_, James-

Lily: This chapter is just basically what you fangirls call "fluff"- you'll have to wait til' chapter five for my famous marriage girls! Owl eyes is _truly_ sorry-

Blue: Lily! I _am_ here you know, I can tell them myself that I'm sor-

James: Try not to pass out from how brilliant this chapter is- I do splendidly, don't I Lily, sweetheart?

Lily: Don't. Call. Me. Sweetheart. I'm still irritated with you from last time!

Blue: Ooooooooooooo someones in twoubble!

James: My marriage being in jeopardy aside- please do enjoy the story and try not to throw up from how _sugary_ it is-

Blue: That _hurts_ James! I worked really hard on it too...

* * *

"Lily!" James jumped to his feet, his heart in his mouth, threatening to choke him with every strangled cry he let out.

"James!"

And suddenly, she collided into him, like a crimson comet, knocking the breath out of his chest and sending him crashing into the wall. James wound his arms around her and held her so tightly and so close that he was afraid he'd snap her quivering body in half.

He could feel her crazed heart beating against his, and, dazed with relief, he buried his head in her hair. It took him a full two minutes to discern that she was real and whole and, most importantly, unscathed.

_Phew_. He thought, almost ready to laugh at himself now.

"Don't _do_ that. I thought I was going to drop dead on the spot from worry- it's _not_ a feeling I'm used to- I'll go into arrogance withdrawal symptoms if this goes on," James murmured into her ear. She gave a shaky laugh and seemed to grip him tighter, as if she was still trying to get a handle on things.

She remained silent after that, her breathing measured and slow.

"Lily?" James asked gently, reluctantly pulling away and getting a good look at her face.

Her skin was pale- accentuating her eyes and her wind bitten, red nose. Her fingers quivered from adrenaline and her cheeks were dry- but her lips quivered dangerously.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the door to Sirius's kitchen slamming shut, followed by Willa's reprimanding voice telling Sirius off for eavesdropping.

"Honestly- you _berk_, you have no class _what-so-ever!_ Let them have some alone time! She's just been through the mill and she's been a _rock_ up till now- let her cry in peace for Merlin's sake!"

Well, at least Willa was feeling better.

"You were listening at the keyhole too! I'm not the _only_ one guilty here woman!"

"Oh _shut up_ you two- James, go through to the sitting room and close the door, these two'll be at one another's throats for at least another hour or so," Alice exclaimed, calling through the wall- she had only _just_ managed to get out of the couple's way and sneak into the kitchen without notice.

"We'll leave you well alone," Remus added reasonably.

James took up the offer and, encasing Lily's hand in his, led her into the next room. He shut the door and flicked his wand at the lock for good measure.

"Better safe than sorry," he said seriously, glancing at Lily with a well-meaning smile. He _did not_ fancy the idea of Sirius bursting in while he was attempting to comfort his fiancée.

It had almost given James a heart attack when Willa had apparated right on top of the kitchen table, swaying on her feet, her eyes wide, sporting a cut that went from the corner of her eye to her lip.

Sirius had reacted with inhuman speed, almost lifting her clear off the table and settling her into a chair, while Remus healed her cut. She explained what happened in Diagon Alley, told them that she had been sent ahead to relay the information while Alice found Lily and got her safely out.

She sat there, fidgeting and biting her lip, drawing more blood. Her face had been devoid of all color- it was obvious she hadn't wanted to leave Alice alone.

James had gone completely numb, imagining what could have happened to Lily- picturing cold skin and dim green eyes.

He hadn't felt so sick in his entire life.

James slowly recounted all this in an attempt to compose himself, before turning around.

Lily had taken a seat in front of the heater, which was on because the spring weather was proving to be unpredictable, humid one minute, drizzling and chilly the next.

Without hesitation, he strode over to her and pulled her into another embrace, picking up a fluffy brown blanket from the ground and cocooning them in it.

Just like he had, during Christmas break in their seventh year.

* * *

I borrowed deeper into James, breathing in his familiar scent and savoring the reassuring strength of his arms around me.

I felt secure, wrapped in the blanket with just him, just his heartbeat, just his deep, teasing voice.

I could get used to this easily. _Anybody_ could.

Before I practically tackled him into the wall, I had felt cold and shaky- like after you take a horrible fall down the stairs or after you surface from a dive into the deep end of the pool.

It wasn't because of seeing death eaters in action for the first time, or even because I faced the prospect of my friends being tortured- no, those worries had disappeared the moment I grabbed Alice's arm.

I did feel a bit guilty though- I almost gave her a heart attack on the spot and had needed to slap a hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek.

Needless to say, today, I learned first-hand what people meant when they said 'giddy with relief'. Mixed with the adrenaline, the glad feelings almost had me _giggling. _It was just suddenly so ridiculous to me, and we both spent a good five minutes doubled over with relieved laughter.

Then, when I got to Sirius's apartment, I was so knackered and shocked and high on the rush from _almost_ dying, that even thinking about finding a nice, warm place to have a good long weep exhausted and exasperated me.

I was going to be a brave girl- like when I scraped my knee when I was ten. Even though Severus, who was there at the time, fussed and flapped his wings at the blood, like a hysterical bird, dabbing and bandaging me up faster than a normal doctor, not _one_ tear oozed out of my tear ducts.

I sat there on the concrete and gritted my teeth, refusing to even cry out, even though a good long sliver of skin had been ripped off.

But after the initial numbness, as soon as I was in that fuzzy, brown cocoon with James, soaking in happy familiarities, I had a bit of a sob and a mental shake.

"Thanks, James," I whispered, knowing I must have looked most unattractive and suddenly feeling a tender surge of respect for my fiancée.

"Its fine, Lily- just don't lie to me by never crying. You're awfully transparent you know- it's actually ridiculous _how _much," he murmured in response, touching my cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers.

I shoved him playfully, sending him a look before resting my head in the crook of his neck, listening to his heart and his voice box rumble when he spoke.

"Now, tell me. What made you lose your head like this? And can I possibly hex that thing until it can't stand? I can do that you know. It would be a nice outing for me. An early birthday gift even."

I laughed, trailing my fingers through his hopelessly untidy hair.

"I lost it. My mother's wedding dress. I let it out of my sight-for less than even the briefest second- and the next thing I knew, I didn't have it anymore. It means so much to her, she won't say it out loud, but she's wanted one of us to wear it- she's looked after it so well for _so long_, James. And I lost it in one _afternoon_. That has _got_ to be a record."

My voice was empty now- I was finally cried out.

Thank goodness.

I heard a staticky rumble come from James's throat as he _hmmed_ over my response.

"Well…why don't we just go and look for it? I'm sure it's not been picked up by anyone. Maybe a shop keeper has it? We'll find it, love."

"Do you think so? If that's the case then _thank Merlin_," I breathed, physically relaxing against him as his logic calmed my frazzled nerves. "But you know- I don't need a big wedding James. I don't need a beautiful dress and a dance floor that looks like a stupid golden _cherub _has thrown up on it. You can even wear your slippers and pajama bottoms, I won't care at all."

James laughed. "Alright then- we'll call that plan B. If we can't find your dress, we'll have a no fuss wedding. Everyone must attend in their night gowns and slippers. At least then, we can have a good laugh."

"I don't know how Tuney will take that," I added, pretending to frown with concern.

"If Vernon's coming in his pajamas, then I might go blind," James acknowledged with a nod.

Another laugh and my lungs were clear of that odd goo that had constricted them and the sun came out in my head and evaporated the fog.

Now I could think properly. I suddenly felt sleepy, warm and calm, tucked up with James steadily stroking my hair, like a dog in the sun.

"Well, I'm happy as long as I get to marry you- although, Sirius insists on planning the 'stag party'. He isn't taking this very well at all," James also sounded rather dozy.

"Let him have his fun, James. I mean- what's the worst he could do?"

"Well, he _did_ set his toaster on fire this morning."

"…I'll make sure Remus is there to chaperone."

"Good plan- see? This is why _you're_ going to be the wife and I'm going to be the husband."

"Isn't that how it usually goes?"

* * *

"Well, I'm off," James called, one hand on the door knob and the other still holding onto Lily like she was a lifeline.

"See you Sirius- don't set any other kitchen appliances on fire while we're gone, alright?" Lily added, her eyes laughing along with her sly remark.

"Yes yes, don't fuss. It's not like I actually cook anything _substantial_. The odd packet of sausages and tea shouldn't have my mates in hysterics. I'll drop by your house for supper then, Prongs?" Sirius said, popping his head out of the kitchen with a grin and a wink at Lily.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but still, she answered him with a fond smile. It was the kind of expression you give a mischievous pet_…after_ they've torn your curtains to shreds.

"Don't you always?" James answered with the devilish grin he only wore around Sirius. "I'll just be seeing Lily home first."

"Take your time, I have paint to watch peel," Sirius replied, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. Everything in his body language said; _just get out of my house, you crazy kids. _

James chuckled good naturedly, raised his hand in an unfinished wave and left, taking a protesting Lily with him to the apparition point.

"Honestly James, I'll be fine, don't trouble yourself-"

"It's my _job-_ I'm your fiancée, don't deprive me of my privileges!"

Sirius shook his head with a heavy sigh- he loved seeing his best mate happy, but still- did they _have_ to be so _mushy_ with one another?

Remus and Alice had left a few minutes before James and Lily had, bequeathing the job of waking the two love birds up to Sirius.

After practically wrenching at the door knob for a full five minutes, he gave up and simply blasted it open with his wand.

And no, he hadn't bothered to knock.

Sirius didn't think he'd ever seen Lily so incensed in all his seven years of knowing her. While she told him off, James just sat back and grinned, clearly amused, before putting out her flames and declaring it time to leave.

Sirius was now slightly fatigued from his influx of guests. He wondered if he should take a nap or apparate straight to James's house. He could have a chat with Mr. Potter and wait for his friend to arrive.

He turned back to his small, homey kitchen, making up his mind on what to do to kill a few hours. He decided to make himself a mug of strong tea to throw back, before fiddling about with his latest project- only to notice that he still had one guest left.

She sat, head on her arms, completely and utterly unconscious. Sirius didn't hide his irritation, marching straight up to her and groaning dramatically.

But, just as he reached over to shake her roughly awake, his hand froze, inches from her shoulder. He withdrew it, slowly re-thinking his plan of action.

_Willa's actually bearable when she's asleep…should I really ruin the peace? _Sirius concluded, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets in embarrassment.

After regaining some confidence, he prodded her flushed cheek a few times, testing how awake she was.

When all he got was an annoyed sleep induced moan, (something about not wanting to date Peeves, because he had commitment issues) he easily slipped her into his arms, her limbs dangling like she was an extremely limp rag doll.

He moved cautiously, his steps hesitant and steady, trying not to hit her head on the door frame. He managed to carry Willa to the living room, with only one bump to her elbow.

_Blimey- this girl can sleep! Is she in a coma or something?_ he pondered to himself as he carefully arranged the downy brown blanket around her.

_Yeah_, he thought triumphantly to himself a few seconds later, standing back to admire his handiwork; _James and Remus aren't the only gentlemanly ones in the marauders. _

He began to creep away silently, stepping only on his tip-toes and flinching when he made the old floorboards creek under his weight.

"You could become a splendid ballerina, Sirius."

Her voice gave him such a shock that his foot caught on the rug and, as he twisted around wildly, it knotted tightly around his ankle- leaving the rest of his demise to gravity.

The resounding bang made Willa jump.

"Oh Merlin- Sirius!" she cried in shock, making to leap off the couch and rush to his side, only to get tangled up in her blanket and topple over onto the ground- somehow she wound up half under the coffee table.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Sirius remarked from where he was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh yeah, it went very well- it was literally _smashing,_" she agreed from her awkward position, slipping over the edge of the settee, her bones protesting like an angry medieval mob with pitchforks and torches.

She was the first to recover, completely dropping to the dusty floor and doing an odd sort of crawl to where Sirius was lying dejectedly, spread angled, with his puppy dog eyes turned up to ten.

"Come on now, you don't know where your floor has been, especially since it's, well, _your_ floor," she coaxed, helping him to his feet while he grumbled slightly.

"You were awake that whole time, weren't you?" he mumbled, averting his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets again.

"No, the floorboard creaked and it woke me up," she answered, as if it was completely obvious.

"I-you-I _carried_ you and _bumped your arm_- _poked_ you even- and a bloody _creak _wakes you up? That's just… well, now I'm more convinced than ever that you're an experiment from the Ministry," Sirius finished, somewhat lamely.

She shrugged and flopped into an old armchair, hiding her smirk with her hair. He settled into the one just across from her, keeping his distance, watching her as if she was some strange undiscovered magical creature.

He half thought she would sprout feathers and fly away- that or bite one of his fingers off. He was sure that last one was a _touch_ melodramatic though.

Both pairs of eyes wondered aimlessly around the room, skittering away from one another's gazes and locking on the floor or the ceiling.

It was Sirius who reluctantly shattered the silence, clumsily, like he was throwing a stone at a glass window.

"You know…" he began, "You're pretty heavy…for a girl…"

Willa gave him a long suffering glance before recovering with a deep breath.

"No, no_, no_, you're doing it wrong," she tutted, shaking a finger in his direction.

"I thought I was doing just fine. I bother you, you bother me and vice versa. It's a _beautiful_ cycle."

"No, you're supposed to say something charming."

"Like _what?"_

"You can start by apologizing about bumping my arm in the hallway on the way over. That _really_ hurt."

"_Aha!_ So you _were_ awake the whole time!" Sirius cried, jumping to his feet.

Willa gave him a sweet smile, batted her eyelids and proceeded to say another lie.

"No- I fell right asleep again afterwards, it's not like a _floorboard creaked_ or anything, I only got a bruise down to the bone."

Sirius simply spluttered for a bit before slumping back into his chair, leaving her last words hanging in the air like sarcastic ghosts.

Another silence soon passed, but this time, they never stopped staring at one another.

"Is your arm ok?" Sirius finally asked gruffly, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes still glued to hers.

She gave a half-hearted nod.

"Still a bit frightened?" he continued, referring to the earlier ordeal with the Death Eaters.

She gave another, somewhat more reluctant, nod.

Silence.

"You gonna leave anytime soon?"

That was when he got hit with a pillow, smack in the middle of his face.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he muttered darkly, throwing it over his shoulder uncaringly. "Can I get a couple more syllables in your answers again? You're even _more_ patronizing silent. Which is surprising, since you were lovely asleep."

Willa blew at a misplaced chunk of hair that was tickling at her eyelashes, before answering, changing the subject entirely.

"It's odd. I've seen how you chat girls up, make them blush and giggle. You never act like this, but-"

"Well that's because I don't fancy _those_ girls. It's just easy to butter them up."

Willa smiled- and Sirius, for the first time in his whole life, finally understood what James was always ranting and raving about. He felt like feathers were tickling the walls of his stomach.

It was somewhat sickening.

"But _you're_ not so easy to fool are you?" Sirius went on, tentatively, working around the mushy feeling in his gut.

Willa had been experiencing the same bizarrely tender emotions as Sirius- but, unlike him, she was used to them. Everytime she looked up at him, the butterflies in her torso where hit with engorgement charms.

She averted her eyes, suddenly finding the wooden floor extremely interesting.

"I wouldn't _sniff_ at a compliment every now and then- but-"

"Alright then. We'll have plenty of time over a drink at the Leaky Cauldron," he interrupted, jumping to his feet and heading into the hallway as if he couldn't _wait_ to get out of there.

Willa stared after him, dazed and confused- _did he just ask her on a date?_

No…he was dragging her along to the pub.

_All well_.

Shelving her pride, she got to her feet, joined him in the hallway and grabbed her crimson coat from the rack near the front door.

Sirius waited patiently- which was yet another new thing for him. He couldn't help but wonder where his mind had run off to- suddenly jumping up like that and going off for drinks.

Sure, he was spontaneous- but not _romantically_ spontaneous. He left that role up to James.

Maybe it was because he couldn't _stand _the silences that had been passing between them?

Sirius lived for chaos and noise and energy. Silence to him was dull and watery, like tofu.

"Right- you ready? I've got a list of compliments I've been making up since fifth year- but after tonight, it's back to insults and jabs," Sirius explained in what he hoped was a suave, measured voice, instead of a rushed jumble of words.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Willa answered, wondering if they could compare lists.

She had one too, after all.

* * *

Right-o! Sorry about this not being about the wedding, I intended for it to be, but I had already written so much that I didn't want to choke you with a ginormous chapter!

Anyhoodle, see y'all next time (hopefully, the waters of my life would have calmed down by then :D).

Stay beautiful and awesome and strange!


	5. Chapter 5: Hair brush microphones

James: Everybody start booing Blue! She sucks! She went off the radar for weeks and weeks and weeks and-

Blue: *Nervous laugh* you're. So. _Funny_. James. *whispers hurriedly: _please don't inspire them to turn into an angry mob with pitch forks and torches! I already feel guilty enough! I hyperventilate when I get nervous you know!*_

Lily: James! Stop torturing the poor dear. All she did was leave us in the lurch for months and months without so much as a warning- and on a cliff hanger too-

Blue: OKAY! *Another nervous laugh* I think they get it now! (looking for a paper bag)

Lily: And she ignored the site too- I mean that was inconsiderate and she still hasn't written about my wedding-

Blue: Oh I give up! *Throws away paper bag and curls into a ball on the floor* just keep insulting me! I'm a big girl, I can handle it! (Is really made of marshmellow and will _not_ be able to handle it)

Lily: And she also _never_ cleans her room and is forever snacking, snacking, snacking and almost never has room for dinner-

Blue: *Gaping like a fish* That's getting _personal_ Lily!

James: *Covers Lily's mouth with his hand* while my wife-to-be keeps yapping the ears off everyone, let me just catch all you lover-ly ladies and gents (?) up with what has, and is, going down in Blue's version of the Marauder era. So far, my darling Lily almost got creamed by Bellatrix and I, as the awesome hubby-to-be, comforted her about the loss of her mother's smelly moth ball wedding dress. We talked wedding details and did a lil' smooching (just kidding). Also, Sirius and the epically annoying OC, Willa, have taken a single step towards starting a relationship.

Right- I think that's it! On with the story and disclaimer!

WARNING: James Potter is J.K Rowling's gift to woman, Blue could never imagine someone so romantic, suave or drop dead gorgeous as James Potter-

Lily: Stop being such a pig, James!

James: She really loves me folks, you can tell by the way she looks when she calls me a pig :D!

* * *

Sirius settled into a stool at the bar with a rumbling sigh- his swagger needed a breather and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet.

The Leaky cauldron was adrift in dust motes, dancing in the watery shafts of light that the high, narrow windows allowed in. The clientele was scarce this early in the day- there was only one other wizard in the pub with him.

He was a grumpy looking old bloke, with a toad's face and a gargoyle's glint in his beady eyes. In front of him sat a fat copper goblet, filled to the brim with something that billowed toxic gray smoke.

"Can I get you something, Sirius? Surely not your usual, it's far too early for firewhisky, eh, m'boy?" Tom the bartender asked courteously, looking up from where he was hunched over a cross-word puzzle, scratching his chin with a pencil.

Sirius waved him away, feeling the headache from last nights drinks with Willa creep up on him- it was like a garden gnome, no matter how many times he stomped on it's bulbous, potato head or tossed it over the fence like a shot-put, it just kept sneaking back.

In actual fact, Sirius hadn't drunken more than one goblet full of the fuming concoction, because, as much as he hated to admit it, Willa turned out to be more interesting than the whisky.

And that was a _very _bad sign for this bachelor.

So, to mask the worry of falling hard and fast like his daft best mate, Sirius had taken to kidding himself that he'd gotten drunk on the drink and _not_ on Willa's attention.

He was such a good little faker that he'd managed to fabricate a believable headache. He had had plenty of practice the years before this, after all.

"You sure?" Tom asked a while later, crumpling up the cross-word and muttering darkly under his breath about the muggle puzzle.

"Nah, don't bother yourself Tom. I'm only meeting someone," Sirius answered, massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers and trying to think of motorcycles and bikini models instead of _she-who-must-not-be-named_.

"Don't tell me you've got another date- didn't you like the nice girl you brought in last night? Wilma was it?"

Sirius gritted his teeth and glanced up at the ceiling, as if asking for strength from any god who was paying attention. _Why?_ He thought, almost pleadingly. _I've used my handsomeness for good and not for evil. I've only crossed the line once… or twice. So why do you torture me so? Why? Why? _

"Willa, her name's Willa," he corrected instinctively, which caused him to flinch inwardly and bite the inside of his cheek. "And no, it's not a date; I'm waiting for an old mate from Hogwarts to show up- I'd be far more excited if it was a girl, Tom," Sirius answered quickly, as if what he'd just let slip between his lips was a dirty faux pas and not an innocent string of words.

"Well, nice to see you again too then, Black," Frank Longbottom quipped, as he slid into a seat next to Sirius, having overheard most of their conversation.

Sirius didn't even bother to turn his head, opting instead to keep staring blankly at a shelve of butterbeer.

"Geeze mate, did you really have to creep up on me like that? I'll have you know, I have a weak heart," Sirius shot back in a colorless voice, but once the words were in the air for everyone to absorb, he couldn't help but sit up with the grin of a rogue firmly in place.

Frank mirrored his expression, his round, inviting features even more welcoming while forming a smile.

They shook hands heartily and clapped each other on the back like old pals, even though they hadn't been all that close. Despite it barely being half a year since he had been set loose on the world, sent adrift like a boat untied from a dock, Sirius still found it refreshing to see an old face.

Heck, he wouldn't even mind seeing Snivellus one more time- well…alright, only if he got to put a salamander down his pants like in the old days.

"Tom, got any coffee or tea? I'm still half-asleep due to Sirius wanting to meet at the crack of dawn," Frank asked, shedding his coat.

"I'll go brew you a pot," Tom answered beaming, happy to finally have something to do. This war was bad for business after all- there wasn't one night of the week that the bar didn't stink of black magic and death eater masks. Those things get rather smelly, believe it or not and Tom was ruddy well sick to the stomach of it by now- literally.

"Thank you," Frank called after a retreating Tom, before turning to Sirius, suddenly business-like. "So, what's so important that you have me running down here earlier than even my girlfriend wakes up? And trust me; Alice is the early bird type of girl."

Sirius gave him a sheepish smile and muttered for him to wait a moment. He made a great show of rifling around in his jacket pocket, his fingers straining into the very edges to find the hidden treasure tucked between the speeding tickets (who knew you could get them on a flying motorcycle?).

He unearthed a rather bedraggled rectangle of sweet- cream colored card, scribbled across in ivy-green ink and with snitches doodled carelessly in the corners.

"This," He pronounced proudly, smoothing out the deep dents and creases in the paper in an almost motherly fashion.

Frank accepted the chipped mug of sludge-like goo that Tom called coffee and took a long swallow, before leaning around Sirius to get a good look.

_You are formally invited to the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans. _

_The ceremony will be held on the 1st of May- you will be forewarned if required to attend in either formal attire or sleep wear._

_Extra information will be disclosed upon RSVP. _

_Many thanks, hope to see you there (in bunny slippers or dress shoes, we don't care which),_

_Lily and James._

_P.S xxxxxooooo_

Yet another smile bloomed across Frank's face, it was so wide that it almost met his earlobes.

"This for Alice too, then?" he asked and, upon receiving a nod of approval from Sirius, he slipped the invite carefully into his trouser pocket.

"Yeah, it's for her too. It's going to be a small affair apparently, not fussy or anything. So- can you make it?" Sirius replied, feeling his chest balloon with pride and anticipation. He was actually looking _forward_ to the wedding now.

"Of course we can," Frank confirmed with a hearty chuckle and a sincere, enthusiastic nod, before downing the rest of his thick, muddy coffee.

Sirius grasped one of Frank's free hands with both of his and gave him yet another, somewhat more vigorous, hand shake.

"Great, great- that's bloody brilliant. Lily'll be really pleased that you can both make it."

"Are you _kidding?_ Alice has had her calendar cleared for ages just waiting for the two of them to set a date. She sends her best and wanted me to say she's sorry she couldn't make it with me today, by the way."

Sirius simply shooed the apology out of the air dismissively.

"Its fine- nothing wrong though, is there?" A feeling, something like anxiety, stirred in the pit of his stomach, like a dog plagued by nightmares during a nap.

Frank set down his mug and stared thoughtfully into the dregs clustering around the sides, like oil slick.

"Nothing really, she's meeting my mother today- hey, have you heard of the Order Of the Phoenix?"

"Your mum's a tough old bird then?" Sirius asked with an all knowing smirk- his own "mother" was a troll with a killer migraine at the best of times.

Frank pulled a face that didn't suit his cheerful features at all, and seemed to communicate with Sirius through some sort of hysterical telepathy. _I'm worried I'll only have half a girlfriend by the end of the day! _He said.

Sirius sniggered and clapped him on the back in what he hoped was a sympathetic way. "Alice will win her over. Anyway, what were you saying about the Order of the Phoenix?" The dog in his belly was well awake by now, and sniffing the air curiously, catching a whiff of adventure and a good cause- seeking out that special something that could keep the adrenaline in his veins and the spirit in his days.

_A drive_. That's what his inner canine was hungering for.

Frank seemed to have wrapped up his anxiety into a neat little bundle by now, and, shoving it into a cardboard box at the back of his mind, replied in a serious tone.

"Nothing, only wondering if you've heard of it. He-who-must-not-be-named is getting more recruits every day and things are becoming undeniably bleak. Wizarding businesses are running into bankruptcy, Hogsmeade's a ghost town and muggles are dropping like _flies_. The Order's supposed to be working against the death eaters- they're always looking for allies and spies."

Sirius knitted his fingers together slowly and rested his chin on them casually, his brow the only dead giveaway to the serious thought taking place inside his cranium.

"And you can join how?" he finally breathed, his eyes taking on a dare-devil glint that signaled that he was about to do something crazy.

It was his version of the little crimson lights in the cockpit of a plane- the ones that only light up and bleep shrilly when the aircraft's about to collide into a mountain face.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing- Dumbledore's the leader, he's the one who created it," Franked answered tentatively, like he was treading on a field of hidden explosives.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a thoroughly bored stupid Tom.

"Are you _sure_ I can't get you anything else, lad's?" he called desperately from where he was cleaning the already clean counter. He didn't like not being occupied with something- _keep busy, keep busy_, was his motto.

"No, thanks Tom. I think I'll be heading out now; I've got more invitations to distribute. It's the only thing Lily's letting me do, so I might as well do it right. See you at the wedding Frank," Sirius said, his eyes still shining like the spark travelling down the wick of a stick of dynamite.

He got to his feet, swung his jacket onto his shoulders and gave Frank's hand another strong shake, before stepping out the door, into a smoggy world of muggles and roaming dementors.

With a single pop, he was gone.

* * *

I was having a good dream, the kind that's unclear and blurred at the edges, where a sort of honey coated knowing seems to skitter out of your grasp, the more you try to grab for it. It was sunsets and snitches and James. It was Sev in his saggy trench coat and floating daisies.

When I woke up, I was grinning like a maniac, all air and mushy love songs.

I even sang into my shampoo bottle while I was in the shower. And, when I climbed out, sopping wet and pulling a bathrobe tighter around me, I switched to a hairbrush.

"Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone? It's left me for a spell! The charming, Lily Evans, has torn it quite apart! But I don't care; I have affections to spare, Oh, Miss. Tiger Lily, you drive me quite silly-" I couldn't help but snort when I came to this bit, remembering how James looked when he sang it to me, in sixth year.

I conjured up a picture of his face, plucking it from memory- a mask of complete and utter seriousness as he strained on the high notes and gestured wildly with his arms in long, dramatic sweeping motions.

The snort soon had me hunched over, giggling crazily in the middle of my room. It was all rather ridiculous.

"Lily dear- could you get the morning paper for your father? Lily?" My mother's voice grew louder as she drew closer to my bedroom, her hands on her hips and a wooden spoon in her hand- it was steadily dripping watery pancake batter onto the carpet.

"S-sure mum," I managed to get out in-between my breathless laughter- which sounded more like wheezy chuckles by now really. I squeezed my way past her, still damp, still stupidly giggly- but slightly more awake and sensible.

I flew down the stairs humming the Hogwarts school song, jumped over a dozing Socks (who was yet to be named properly) without looking and opened the front door to retrieve the paper.

Except the dependable thick roll of news wasn't there.

In it's place was a slightly bedraggled paper bag, and, as the sleepy morning sun trained it's spring rays on it, a familiar rosy pink kaleidoscope assaulted my eyes.

_The wedding dress?_

Well, butter my gnome and eat it with toast.

* * *

Severus barely had time to drop the bag and scramble for the bushes, before the blue front door to the Evans household rocketed open and a humming Lily appeared.

He made a rabid dive for cover and ended up with a mouthful of shrub for his troubles.

He watched as she looked down and spotted the bag, as if in slow motion. Her slender eyebrows shot up to her hairline and her mouth formed a perfect O. Then, before even _touching_ it, she swept her narrowed, vivid green gaze around the neat front garden and down the straight, average street.

Severus held his breath, crossed his fingers on both hands and even attempted to cross his toes while he was at it. He hunched over like a nervous, sweaty gargoyle and hoped and hoped and _hoped _that his black clothing wouldn't reveal him in his pathetic bushy hiding place.

Lily placed her hands on her hips, bemusedly chewing on her lower lip- carefully planning out her next move. Throwing caution to the wind, she nudged the bag gently with the tip of her bare foot- testing for boobie traps.

Nothing exploded, nothing savaged through the paper and leapt at her- so, somewhat less apprehensive now, she bundled the dress into her arms and seemed to do a little dance on the spot. She spun around and around, hopping up and down while biting back embarrassing whoops of triumph- oblivious to the fact that Severus's curious, black-tunnel gaze was trained on her, mesmerized by her suppressed hysterics.

There seemed to be trains zooming towards the light in those underground tunnels of his, making his dark eyes spark with headlights.

For the first time in three years, Severus found he could be content with just sitting on the sidelines and lurking in doorways- watching over her like a friendly shadow.

He could bear it, every second of it, if she was always this happy.

He settled back slightly, watching her and feeling dazed himself- it was a heady thing, happiness. It left him good and dizzy- he hadn't experienced it in a long while, so its effects were potent.

It was only after the door clicked shut that Severus emerged gracelessly from his hiding spot, shaking leaves and sticks from his hair and yanking at his limbs that had hooked on some unknown branch.

A string of profanities quickly filled his mouth and, in a fit of irritation, he whipped out his wand and incinerated half the hedge. Then, once free, he noticed that his cloak had caught fire.

A good five minutes were spent frantically stepping out the flames- once the fabric was only charred and no left over sparks were to be seen, he remembered that he could have just put it out with water from his wand.

He slapped his forehead and groaned at the revelation, tempted to hit his head against a pole dejectedly as punishment for his stupidity. But he didn't- he wasn't keen to linger outside Lily's house, in case she spotted him through a window.

This in mind, he apparated with a quick, harried pop.

He arrived at a dingy, small apartment, which seemed to smile wearily at him with familiarity- the paint was peeling, the oven was as temperamental as a two year old and the couch sagged and could have been hiding a nest of puffskeins, but he didn't care.

This place was _his _after all- the dark little hole he crawled into when he couldn't stand the light.

The big brass cauldron on the stove was _his_. The dark art books scattered everywhere like a book collector's confetti- holding up tables, piled high and propping open doors- where _his_.

The collection of black cloaks and the single, blurred picture of Lily when she was eleven, stuck to the fridge with a single magnet- was _his_.

He slumped onto the couch and swore that he felt something stir beneath him. But he didn't move.

He recalled how hard it had been to return the wedding dress to the love of his life.

After all, she wasn't wearing it to marry _him_. No, she was marrying _Potter_- four-eyed Potter, the illegal animagi, the torturer from his childhood and the one who had constructed his personal hell from _scratch_.

No amount of positive thinking could keep the salty bitterness from his psyche.

In an attempt to rid the foul taste from his mouth, a result of thinking about Potter, he began pondering something that had been nagging at him.

He had taken the dress with him to swig some fire whiskey at the Leaky Cauldron and, afterwards, returned to revive Bellatrix, who had lain- _completely forgotten_, on the threshold of Knockturn Alley for a good two hours and a bit.

Once able to move again, she jumped to her feet and verbally scratched his eyes out with her hissed words.

Her chest heaving and with Severus not rising to the bait she had so maliciously dangled in front of his face, she childishly snatched the bag from him and apparated, laughing before she did so; "Oooooh a dress! You want this back Snape? You're going to have to catch me first!".

Severus immediately saw red and apparated after her, popping in and out of every conceivable Bellatrix hang out he could think of before stumbling across her outside the Dark Lord's established base.

She threw the bag at him, cackling wildly, the insanity and crazed relish apparent in her victorious eyes.

Severus shot every unspeakably _disgusting_ curse he could think of at her, as enraged as a provoked animal, but she just danced around each one, yawning.

In the end she got bored with playing with him. She sent him one last rogue red smirk and a flirty finger wave before disappearing into the spring night, shrieking with laughter.

The memories were vivid in his head, playing on his eyelids like a screening of a muggle movie.

It wasn't the way she taunted and belittled him that made his stomach contort and twist with discomfort. No, he was used to her by now and all her dirty little tricks.

It was the way she looked so pleased with herself, in that one tiny instant she threw the bag at him. She was practically glowing and her pale cheeks were flushed an awkward dark red. She was wild with content. Like a dog that had been thrown a bone.

And Bellatrix's happiness was what scared Severus most.

Because, honestly, if a furious Bellatrix could have people cowering like terrified children under tables and chairs, then just what was a _happy_ Bellatrix capable of?

Severus really _really_ didn't want to know.

* * *

And I really really don't want to know either!

(Sorry if you spot any mistakes! This is unbeta-ed after all and I am only human, ahahaha...ha...)


	6. Chapter 6: Well done or medium rare?

Blue: SHHHHHHHHH! They're looking for me- I'm trying to hide, so don't make a sound-

Lily and James: Bluuuuuuue, oh dearest Bluuuuue, where are you hiding, Blue?

Blue: O_O *swallows hard*

Lily: It's ok, Blue- we only want to talk to you, Blue...

James: We don't have a sack or anything that could be used to kidnap you and make sure you keep writing-

Blue: *squeaks and begins chewing hysterically on nails like Wormtail*

Lily: JAMES! Ugh! Now you've gone and scared her! I _told_ you not to mention the sack until we lulled her into a sense of false sercurity-

James: She's not a wild deer Lily darling, she's a lazy butt.

Lily: True.

Blue: T^T WHY ME GUYS!? I write your characters truthfully, I make James charming and I've been a loyal potter-lover all my life-

Lily: AHA!

James: That's where you're _wrong!_ YOU liked the Hunger Games for a while! You TRAITOR!

Blue: *squeaks and shrinks back as James shines a light in her eyes* i-it was only for a month or so- it didn't mean anything! I swear! I still love you guys! I really do!

James: *sobbing on Lily's shoulder* liar! You've been hanging out with other characters, _haven't you?_ Who where they? PEETA? EDWARD?

Blue: No no! I swear- there was nothing between me and Peeta or Edward! I haven't even tried writing fanfiction for them!

Lily: *glares while she pats James on the back* I think you've done enough, Blue. The scars run too deep for us to let you back into our lives so soon. (We need at least a two week mourning period, five buckets of cookie dough ice cream and at least 40 chick flicks before we finally get over you!)

Blue: Doh, I've gone and lost the only two characters I ever really cared about! *sighs dramatically* anyhoo, while I try and douse their flames, go on and read the chapter. :D I think it's my most dramatic one yet!

Enjoy folks!

* * *

James appeared with a pop, looking harried and bedraggled. His shirt was untucked and his messy mop was even more untidy than usual. He swallowed a yawn, which stretched his mouth and creased his cheeks and started up the path to Lily's house at an easy trot.

He passed the burning shrubbery, the mail box that Mrs. Evans had painted roses onto, the mangy flea bag Lily hadn't named properly yet…and almost cricked his sleep tired neck with a wild double take.

He stumbled back a couple of steps like a lanky crab (James was never graceful in the morning- he was half-alive as well as half-unconscious until at _least_ one in the afternoon) and gaped at the smoking skeleton hedge.

He was lost for words, staring at it, before cricking his neck _again_ by turning on his heel and rushing up the path like a crazed cartoon character, complete with jelly legs.

"Lily! LILY! _Someone's been_ _roasting your hedges!_"

* * *

"-_roasting your hedges!_"

James screamed from outside. There was a clatter of running feet on the concrete front porch, followed by hysterical door bell ringing.

When I didn't come quickly enough, he resorted to banging on the wood with both fists.

I jumped to my feet, shaking out floo powder ash from my bath robe and squeezing water from my still damp hair.

"_James! _Is that really_ necessary?" _I scolded, yanking open the door before he broke it down. He almost toppled over and into the hall, because he'd been leaning on it so heavily.

Instead, he changed the slight slip in footing into a bone-breaking hug, that had me hovering five-inches above the ground, trapped in his warm, fuzzy-sweater embrace.

For a moment, I slipped my arms around his waist (awkwardly, because of his strong grip) and buried my face in his neck, breathing in the smell of tooth paste and milky coffee.

I let my eyes flutter shut. My slight flare of annoyance was extinguished easily- like someone had pinched the flame resting in the basin of a candle.

He pulled out of the hug, his muscles obeying him reluctantly and held me at arms length. We stared at each other, never _actually_ having seen what the other looked like fresh out of bed.

Not able to resist the temptation, I ruffled his hair, my fingers catching ever so slightly in the knotty waves of black and felt a laugh tickle at the tender walls of my throat.

James's neck colored and he quickly dropped his big Quidditch player hands away from my shoulders. His mouth opened and a sentence that didn't match up with its easy movements hit my ears- it was cocky, arrogant and had a rough, bark-like edge.

"Nice bath robe, Mrs. P!"

We both froze, James looking mortified, before whipping around on the spot and yelling at Sirius.

"Stop making indecent comments about my wife, Padfoot!" then, spinning my way again. "You know _I _didn't say that, right?"

I bit my lip, to stop the laughter transforming into an all out tickle-attack, which would strike my ribcage first, armed with feathers, before bursting out of my mouth.

"O-of course, James." I answered, before remembering Sirius and pulling my robe more snugly around my still-dripping body and tying the knot tighter, like a woman ready for battle.

"Get your _bloody_ mind _out_ of the gutter, Black!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist Mrs. Lily Potter."

"You _do _know we're not married yet, Sirius," I sighed exasperatedly, stepping behind a stuttering James in an attempt to conceal myself a bit better- I was still wet and didn't want Sirius seeing anything more than was _completely_ and _utterly_ necessary.

"Yeah- 'course I do. You should fix that soon, because people are getting right peeved with you lot," he answered with a shrug and a smirk.

"Alright_ alright_- knock it off, you two. Lily please go and-" James started, snapping out of his embarrassed spasm before I interrupted.

"Get changed? Gladly James- and don't you _dare_ try and peek Sirius, or I'll singe the hair off your head," I threatened, seeing the twinkle in Sirius's eyes.

"I can take responsibility for myself- but not for Prongsie over here-" Sirius began, only to be dragged into a fake fight, filled with laughter, insults and weak punches.

"You berk! Someone should scrub clean that filthy brain of yours!" James chuckled, dodging a grinning Sirius.

I rolled my eyes and inched back indoors, wondering what James had been on about and why Sirius was here- I didn't remember flooing him, like I did with Remus and James.

Earlier, after finding the dress and slinking back indoors with it, I suddenly found its clean, silky innocence suspicious.

So, I padded quietly into the living room and dropped it gingerly onto my father's favorite sitting chair, the one with pancake cushions and worn upholstery. I fell to my knees in front of our old, dusty fireplace, which had been boarded up until about a month after I'd left Hogwarts.

I dived into the acid green flames and got through to James first, then Remus- who was with Peter at his apartment. Poor Wormy seemed to have been worried about something, but as soon as my head popped up, the conversation fell away and Peter had a mini-heart attack, spilling his tea down his robes and clutching at his chest.

He reminded me of the rat that had snuck into our dorm back in fifth year- the poor thing had been faint with fear.

Then, as soon as I was out of the fireplace and coughing up ash (the old girl was admittedly terrible at hosting floo powder flames) James was screaming at my door.

Now, with two marauders having a wrestling match outside my front door, I found myself flying up the stairs, tugging on some clothes and rubbing my head dry with a towel.

Life never does slow down, does it?

I smiled to myself and quickly hurried to join them again- ready to give Sirius a _real _punch if he said anything else indecent.

* * *

Remus was not impressed upon arriving at Lily's house.

James and Sirius froze, mid-headlock, and gave him two sheepish, simultaneous grins. Peter peeked out from behind Remus and couldn't help but snigger.

"What are you two doing? And since when has Lily's garden been medium rare?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow and keeping his voice measured.

"Now those are two _very_ good questions," James answered cheerily, dropping Sirius out of the headlock and dusting himself off.

"Indeed they are! But I _do_ believe that the garden is more well-done than medium-rare- right Prongs, mate?" Sirius continued straightening up.

"When did my garden turn into a posh steak?" Lily said questioningly, closing the front door behind her and doing the famous Evans-eyebrow-raise. "Hello Remus, hello Peter- doing well?" she went on, smiling at the new arrivals, while James and Sirius mentally slapped some sense into themselves.

"I can't complain, Lily, thank you for asking," Remus answered with a benign look in his eyes, his expression softening.

"N-neither can I, I suppose," Peter answered with a nervous laugh.

"Pish posh- let's forget all the formalities and get down to it already-"

Lily trained a hard gaze on Sirius, suddenly noting his presence properly. "And _how_ did you know to come here?"

"Well, Remus invited me of course!" he chuckled in response.

Remus, whose mind was still preoccupied with the conversation he'd had earlier with Peter, answered as if on auto-pilot. "Admittedly against my better judgement."

Sirius was left to look affronted, as Remus began to drift towards the hedges, gesturing for everyone to follow him.

His practiced eyes immediately began to analyze the charred plant-life.

He squatted down, followed by James and ran a finger across a crumbling twiggy branch.

"So this is what you were raving about James!" Lily gasped, stepping behind him and placing a shaky hand on his shoulder. James's own hand snaked up and wrapped itself around hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"This isn't natural- someone didn't just waltz up here and decide to set your father's hedges on fire," Remus murmured, snapping the twig suddenly.

Everybody flinched at the sound, startled by the quick way he broke it cleanly in half.

Remus felt his heart struggle into his throat and make friends with the bile and worry already making camp there. He brought the twig up to his narrowed eyes and followed every dip and sharp curve, smelled the earthy, choking scent of fire and wand smoke.

His horrors were confirmed.

"A wand did this."

There was a short silence.

Then, everyone reacted- erupting into action, consumed with theories and feelings and horror.

Lily turned on her heel and sprinted up the path, throwing open the door to her house and rushing inside, her mind unraveling information and clues faster than those around her.

James, his own mind jumpy, sprang to his feet and followed after her, his eyes wide and his hand diving into his pocket, groping for a wand.

Sirius dropped down next to Remus, shaking his shoulders vigorously.

"Was it a death eater? Remus- _was it a death eater!_" he demanded, his eyes wild with worry.

Peter began to wheeze, sweat readily beading on his forehead, leaving him slick and oily. He grabbed a stained handkerchief from his pocket and began to tie it into knots, sometimes dabbing at his forehead, sometimes flapping it about- he was indecisive and scared witless.

"I don't know! Why would they be at Lily's house? Why would they want Lily? Why would they-" Remus's eyes widened and his hand flew forward, pointing, gesturing to a hunk of midnight black fabric speared on the bones of the hedge. "Sirius- transform- quickly!"

"But someone might-"

"_Quickly!_" Remus repeated, swiping the cloth free and taking half the hedge with it.

Sirius shrank down, smoothly easing into the shape of a dog with a glossy black coat- his hands forming fluidly into paws, his ears flowing into twitching, tufted points.

Remus shoved the clump of bush and robe under his black-berry nose and Sirius sniffed hard, running the length of it and breathing in deeply.

His mouth curled into a red-gummed growl that clawed its way up from his stomach and displayed his killer canine teeth. He snatched the fabric out of Remus's hands, almost biting the tips of his fingers in the process, and ripped it to shreds, pinning it down with his clawed, padded feet and slashing through it angrily.

The dog like part of his mind wished dearly that it was something alive, something that he could bite.

Remus sat back, dazed.

There was only one person that could illicit such a reaction from Sirius.

Severus Snape.

Who was, in his understanding, a death eater.

Sirius morphed back into a human, his hair sliding back into his skin and his human limbs filling his clothes easily again.

"I smelt Snivellus _all over it- _like some toxic gas- but that's not it- there was another smell, something more feminine. It was like decay and perfume- it was- gah, _who was it?_" Sirius thundered, racking his brains and digging his fingers into his scalp out of frustration.

Remus opened his mouth to comment, only to be roughly cut off.

"_My cousin!_ Bellatrix!"

Remus felt like up-chucking in the gutter, because his heart had suddenly decided to take a road tip right up into his mouth.

_Oh Merlin,_ he pleaded in his head, _not her. _

Then, there was a scream.

* * *

I almost tripped as I rounded into the living room, making for the dress- sure that lurking in its lace and glitter was something poisonous and painful- a curse.

"Oh Lily dear- you've found the dress- we don't need to worry about you finding a new one," my mother began, seeing me panting in the doorway.

She was right next to the crumpled paper bag and, as if in the slow motion, her hand dipped in and brought the dress out in a ripple of peach silk, a black card fluttering to the floor.

James dashed in behind me and cried out "no!" but it was too late.

The world took a deep breath and held it in.

My mother went stock still and cocked her head to the side, her brow knitting together. "Well this is-"

Her body twitched, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a scream lashed out of her mouth as she was thrown to the ground.

The dress drifted to the floor dreamily- it was a tainted puddle next to her sprawled, spasming form.

"_MUM!_" I screamed, throwing myself down beside her and struggling to pin her down. "James- help! She'll hurt herself!" I yelled over my shoulder, determinedly gripping her flapping arm and blocking out her whimpers and yelps- it was like she was trapped in a nightmare, like her mouth would open any second and unleash another scream.

James was beside me in seconds, holding her one side down and throwing the dress away from us with a quick flick of his wand.

"We shouldn't touch it!" He said as he did so.

Remus, Sirius and Peter burst in as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What happened?" Remus asked, kneeling down beside me and touching my mother's feverish forehead.

I summarized the situation calmly and began to stroke my mum's graying red hair, humming to her and attempting to ease her out of the nightmare.

Her breath quickened and her limbs became stiff and then, finally, it was like she was only asleep and no longer suffering from a curse.

In unison, we all turned to face Remus, who nodded, deeming her fine for now.

"I'll get her to St. Mungo's straight away," Sirius said, rushing out of the room to inform my father and find something suitable for a stretcher.

James leaned over her, listening for a heartbeat, his hand finding mine again. He let out a long breath and sat up. "It's there, Lily," he said quietly. I swallowed hard and let him gather me into his arms, gripping his shirt with fumbling fingers. His arms were strong and shaky- like he physically couldn't, _wouldn't_, let me go.

Remus stood up and walked over to the discarded dress, prodding it with his wand.

He let out a low whistle. "That was one nasty curse- believe it or not; I'd say it was a benign one. It was strong- but not too strong. We could get it off, but I'd need Dumbledore's help," he stated, levitating it with his wand and lowering it gingerly back into the bag.

"Benign! _Benign? _That curse almost did Lily's mum in! And if Lily had been the one to touch it…" James shuddered and fell silent, his eyes swimming with ghosts that never existed.

Peter lingered in the doorway, bracing himself against it and taking deep calming breaths- I felt rather sorry for the poor man. He was basically hyperventilating.

I pulled slightly away from James, shaking the numbness from my brain, stepping on the worry for my mother and replacing it with a productive feeling.

A feeling that would shock me into action and make me useful- one that wouldn't let me lie in a pool of my own tears, wallowing in worry.

I spotted the black card that had fluttered to the ground during the chaos. I reached over, my fingers hovering an inch above the elegant surface.

James caught my wrist- he had followed my gaze and he didn't like what he'd seen. _What if it hurts you?_ He asked, using only the furrow of his brow to say it.

We had a conversation using only our eyes, before he let go and let me pluck the card from the carpet.

I held it up so we both could see it.

Drawn in a quick hand, in silver ink, was a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth, like a grotesque tongue.

There was a question mark sign on the opposite side and in small cramped writing were the words: "Will you, Miss. Evans?".

We stared at it for a long time.

James nudged his wand into my hand and I gripped the handle tightly.

"No. I won't." I murmured, resting the tip against the skull.

Everyone in the room watched the paper burn, eaten away at, by a ring of gold and crimson flames.

* * *

Gryffindor's colors! WHOOHOO! Ahem. Sorry, I couldn't help myself!

Anyway, faithful audience, some parting words! Avoid people with sacks, don't cheat on your fandom's characters and stay beautiful and zany.

PEACE! Blue, OUT.


	7. Chapter 7: ANNOUNCEMENT

Hellooooo faithful followers- I have a very sad announcement to make.

I won't be continuing this fan fiction, due to the fact that writers block has me in an iron grip and that I've left it for so long now, that I've completely lost the plot. I'll also be heading into a very busy school year soon and I can promise you now, I'll be so busy, that I'll have to schedule in when to breathe and pee.

I'm going to instead work heavily on my more creative projects- I know it's really selfish of me, ending on a HUUUGE cliff-hanger and going off like this, but at least I finished the first half of my first EVER fan fiction, _Memories of a Tiger Lily_. (That was more to comfort myself than you guys)

Anyway, thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting this amateur fan fiction, which grew out of a whim. I've learnt so much from writing this (plot structure and the like), so it definitely wasn't a waste of time :).

(And you never know, I may come back to re-write this in the future, after editing it with a machete XD).

Again, thanks so much :).

Bye for now!

-BlueHairedGypsy.


End file.
